fantendofandomcom-20200222-history
One in a Trillion
One in a Trillion is a role-playing forum game created and run by IncarnateParanoia. It is a reboot of One in a Billion, which itself is a reboot of One in a Million. One in a Trillion is set in the fantastical world of the Chancelands, where the only constant is that absolutely nothing makes sense. However, this haven of lunacy and stupidity may be on the brink of falling into order, and it is up to you and other heroes to save the world! The game has not yet officially started... But you can sign up for the shenaniganry in advance in the comments section! Lore People * Guildmaster Jocelyn: The proprietor of the Tapique Adventurers' Guild. An intense and no-nonsense woman who seems completely unfazed by the horrors of bloodshed and violence, but she retired from adventuring herself years ago. Locations * Tapique: A city smack-dab in the middle of the Chancelands. Every story inevitably starts in this town, for better or worse. Nobody really knows what's so important about this city, and both Archwizards and Kismeticists study it tirelessly in hopes of discovering what makes it tick. ** Adventurers' Guild: A hive for heroes and adventurers of every shape and size. This large building is home of The Bulletin Board, where quests can be found. Both the building and the guild are owned and run by Guildmaster Jocelyn. ** Twins College: Some idiot had the bright idea of creating a college that caters to both Archwizards and Kismeticists. It's certainly the most popular college for both, but the campus is also a warzone of curses and misfortune. Enter at your own risk. Terms * The Arch: Also known as the "rainbow," the Arch is a dimensional rift in the sky through which the Archdemons sneak into the Chancelands from another realm. It is also the source of the Chancelands' magical power. Archwizards study it and its properties tirelessly. * Archdemon: Also known as a "leprechaun," an Archdemon is an imp from another dimension. They are mischief-makers and agents of chaos. Though they do not have enormous stockpiles of gold in well-hidden cauldrons like the legends claim, they are drawn to gold like moths to flame. * Chromagic: Another term for the magical power of the Arch. * Tinture: A bottle containing chromagic in liquid form. Opening the bottle will unleash the magical power trapped inside. In other words, they can be used to cast spells without spending a single Arch Point. Rules Character Creation Each character consists of a few components that you need to decide upon creation. * Name: A "name" is a title used by people when referring to or addressing your character. It can be given to your character by their parents after they're born, but some choose new names for themself for whatever reason. * Image: The icon that will represent your character on the battlefield. Please select an image that looks good at a size of 31x31px. If you want, you can choose not to provide an image, and I will instead represent your character using one of the icons from Fire Emblem Awakening or Fire Emblem Fates. * Class: Your character's primary class. This determines their stats and Abilities. Choose carefully, because it's extremely difficult to change your class once you start playing. * Sub-Class: Your character's secondary class. Whenever you gain XP, you can choose to divert some of it towards your sub-class to learn Abilities from that class. You can change your sub-class at any time outside of combat, but the XP spent on your old sub-class doesn't carry over to the new one, and you will not be able to use Abilities from your previous sub-class until you switch back to it. * Goal: A purpose that your character is striving towards. This plays a heavy role in determining the kind of path your character will be led down, as well as influence their starting location and equipment. It can be however vague or specific you want. If you're feeling particularly risky, you can even choose to forego a Goal altogether, and leave your fate in the hands of Fortuna. * Lucky Number: Pick a random number between 1 and 99. This number is your Lucky Number. Good fortune will come your way whenever anybody near you rolls this number. Your Lucky Number cannot be 69. Combat Combat in One in a Trillion takes place on a Fire Emblem-esque map, with all the parties taking turns acting. When it is a character's turn, they can move up to their Mv stat and make an attack against an adjacent enemy. If they have a weapon, they can chose to make the attack with that weapon, modifying their range as needed. (Unarmed attacks are possible, but somewhat weak ordinarily.) They can also attack with any weaponizable Abilities; for example, a character with the Flare Ability could attack with a blast of fire in exchange for 2 AP. While attacking with magic-based Abilities, the minimum range is 1, and the maximum range is equal to the character's Mv stat. While attacking with weapon-based Abilities, the range of the attack uses the weapon's stats like normal. You can also choose not to move, not to attack, or not to do either one on your turn, and instead devote the time to doing other things like picking a lock or talking things out. Sidekicks To improve their ability to experiment and cover their bases, each player is able to have a Sidekick. A Sidekick is an NPC that will fight alongside you in fights. You can command them to an extent, but for the most part they just do their own thing. Most Sidekicks are generally mercenaries, but sometimes you might find a Sidekick that's important to your story... Deus Ex Machina When things are at their bleakest and it seems as though your character's luck is running thin, they will unlock their Deus Ex Machina - a specialized ability designed just for them. A Deus Ex Machina can do anything, but usually it'll be just what you need to save yourself from certain doom. Once you've unlocked a Deus Ex Machina, however, you're stuck with that Deus Ex Machina. The only way to get a new one is by somehow finding a way to permanently lose your old one... The "There Are No Rules" Rule The fate of your character doesn't always have to be determined by how high their numbers are, and the actions available to them aren't confined to the Abilities they have. If you have a strange idea for how to overcome the obstacle you are currently facing using the tools at your disposal, you are free to bounce it off of me at any time. The success of your master plan is still ultimately determined by luck, of course... The Cast So Far Ezra Sweeney (Homdertalia) |-style="font-size:92%; line-height:135%;" !width=111px|Ability !Effect !width=25px|Class |-style="font-size:92%; line-height:135%;" |Hiker |You aren't slowed down by difficult terrain. |DG |-style="font-size:92%; line-height:135%;" |★Lucky Charm |When you or a nearby ally fails a 1d100 roll, you automatically lose 3 AP and reroll the 1d100. |Kis |-style="font-size:92%; line-height:135%;" !width=111px|Item !colspan=2|Desc. |-style="font-size:92%; line-height:135%;" |Knife |colspan=2|An ordinary knife. Good for cutting things - ropes, people, prices, and so on. |-style="font-size:92%; line-height:135%;" |Flatbread |colspan=2|A staple of any Delivery Guy's inventory, unless stated otherwise. |} Classes Archwizard |-style="font-size:92%; line-height:135%;" !width=111px|Ability !Effect !width=25px| |-style="font-size:92%; line-height:135%;" |★Flare |Spend 2 AP to conjure a burst of heat and fire. |1 |-style="font-size:92%; line-height:135%;" |??? |??? |2 |} The Arch (known to academic types as the "rainbow" when they're feeling snobbish) is the multicolored ribbon of light that can be seen in the sky during or after rainfall. Though it looks harmless enough, anyone with half a brain knows that the Arch is a magical bridge between the realm of mortals and the realm of the Archdemons (referred to by scholars as "leprechauns" when they're feeling snooty). It is a source of raw chromagical power. Archwizards are men and women who, through 4+ years of study, drinking, paying absurd amounts of money, and beaming rainbows into their pupils using glass prisms at some of the finest educational institutions at the Chancelands, have succeeded in learning how to wield chromagic themselves. Some use this power themselves to cast spells and bend the laws of the universe to their will with only a thought. Others transmute the power into a liquid form to create a Tinture - literally a spell in a bottle. Others still devote their lives to summoning Archdemons and bending them to their will. The Archwizards are an incredibly colorful bunch, pun absolutely intended, and their talents attract a lot of attention. Despite their frailty, many of them find successful careers as problem-solvers and adventurers either during or after their education, bending the elements to their will to accomplish incredible deeds. Of course, it's more common for Archwizards to get caught up in adventures as part of attempts to unravel spells, or in search of rare herbs that they need to complete their latest Tinture. To be an Archwizard is to be a scholar of incredible potential and countless talents. The title alone is enough to unnerve many brave warriors. Just pray that they don't realize that, underneath all the flair and Flares, you're just an old coot whose strongest muscles are the ones controlling their jaw. Delivery Guy |-style="font-size:92%; line-height:135%;" !width=111px|Ability !Effect !width=25px| |-style="font-size:92%; line-height:135%;" |Hiker |You aren't slowed down by difficult terrain. |1 |-style="font-size:92%; line-height:135%;" |??? |??? |2 |} The thing about food is, everybody needs it. Even adventurers. Without it, you won't last particularly long. This is a mistake that a surprising number of novice adventurers make very early on. Fortunately for them, they only make it once, for better or worse. It's a Delivery Guy's job to make sure it's for better and not for worse. The Delivery Guys are employed by Tapique's Adventurers Guild to fill a very vital roll in their organization - ensuring that professional adventurers' supplies remain completely stocked to minimize the number of deaths by starvation, thirst, or other causes that could be avoided simply by having more stuff. Most specialize in carrying a special flatbread covered in sauce and various meats and vegetables that adventurers call "pizza," but in this day and age, you can find a Delivery Guy specializing in any foodstuff you can name. Delivery Guys aren't just assistants to other adventurers, though; since they are extremely practiced in moving quickly and efficiently across the Chancelands, they also find work as couriers or scouts, taking the lead on their own grand journeys into the untamed landscapes. Needless to say, there is an immense amount of respect for the humble Delivery Guy in adventuring circles. They are bold pioneers, and are always willing to provide a helping handful of cuisine to those in need. And before you ask, no, not all the Delivery Guys have to be male. I'm using "guy" as a gender-neutral term here. To be a Delivery Guy, the only thing that you need to have in your pants are strong legs, and the only thing you need in your chest is the determination to take on any mountain or other intimidating geological feature in your path. Demon Hunter |-style="font-size:92%; line-height:135%;" !width=111px|Ability !Effect !width=25px| |-style="font-size:92%; line-height:135%;" |Archnemesis |You're more effective when fighting Archdemons, Archwizards, etc. |1 |-style="font-size:92%; line-height:135%;" |??? |??? |2 |} The Arch's mysterious nature tends to leave people divided as to whether chromagic is a force of good or a source of evil. Archwizards staunchly believe that the Arch's power has no inherent alignment, and that only its wielder is responsible for the atrocities committed using the magic. Kismeticists don't see chromagic as villainous so much as annoying. However, there is no denying that wild Archdemons are despicable, and most people usually don't mind when one is killed by a demimagical psychopath with a lust for revenge. "Demon Hunter" is a catch-all term for any person who takes it upon themselves to hunt down and slay Archdemons. Their origin stories usually involve an Archdemon killing their loved ones or something like that, and them vowing to devote the rest of their lives to hunting down the extradimensional invaders and bringing them to justice. After listening to the twentieth near-identical tragic backstory in a row, people quickly realize that Demon Hunters aren't really the most original lot when it comes to their backstory. Sure, you sometimes get one who tracks them down just for the thrill of the hunt, or who shows an actual unselfish concern for the well-being of communities ravaged by Archdemons, but those are shockingly rare. However, despite them all being uncannily similar, there's no denying that the Demon Hunters are good at what they do, wielding spells and swords simultaneously in an impressive show of multitasking. Demon Hunters don't see the Arch itself or chromagic as inherently evil. After all, they themselves wield a fragment of its power. But they cannot stand Archdemons. Not one bit. Kismeticist |-style="font-size:92%; line-height:135%;" !width=111px|Ability !Effect !width=25px| |-style="font-size:92%; line-height:135%;" |★Lucky Charm |When you or a nearby ally fails a 1d100 roll, you automatically lose 3 AP and reroll the 1d100. |1 |-style="font-size:92%; line-height:135%;" |??? |??? |2 |} Fortune is a concept that needs no introduction, particularly in the Chancelands. While other worlds have hundreds or even thousands of fundamental laws of the universe, the only forces that scholars in the Chancelands will acknowledge are magic, the lifeblood of the Chancelands, and luck, the stuff that prevents magic from doing whatever the hell it wants. In fact, some argue that they are two sides of the same coin. And just as magic is studied by the Archwizards, luck is constantly being scrutinized by scientists called Kismeticists. Kismeticists are, at their most basic, mathematicians specializing in calculations of probability. In our world, these kinds of people would do something boring involving insurance or weather or the stock market. In the Chancelands, however, Kismeticists play a vital role in any organization that regularly deals in strategics and risk-taking. (They're still just as boring to talk to, though.) Their understanding of the effect that luck can have on even the most idiot-proofed plan makes them particularly exceptional tacticians, and large adventuring parties regularly employ them to assist them in getting out of the stickiest situations. They themselves are also just naturally lucky people, perhaps due to the devotion that they show to the goddess Fortuna... It should be noted that Kismeticists and Archwizards generally do not get along. The two groups are fierce rivals, and their respective colleges of learning frequently butt heads. It certainly makes life more interesting in Tapique, at the very least. Luchador |-style="font-size:92%; line-height:135%;" !width=111px|Ability !Effect !width=25px| |-style="font-size:92%; line-height:135%;" |Martial Artist |Your bare hands are just as effective as weapons. |1 |-style="font-size:92%; line-height:135%;" |??? |??? |2 |} The title of Luchador is a truly difficult one to obtain. It takes years or even decades of rigorous training to hone the strength and fortitude necessary to be worthy of wearing the gilded mask passed down to you by your parents. But having to earn the right to wear the mask just makes it all the more special. These warrior-monks from the southernmost mountains of the Chancelands are, in a sense, comparable to the paladins of more mundane fantasy settings. Except, of course, for the fact that most willingly eschew weapons, armor, and even shirts. Additionally, rather than pouring all of their praise onto one or several deities that may or may not even exist, however, the Luchadors choose instead to devote their existence to a single "Virtue" that they build their entire lifestyle around. The Luchador's Virtue can be anything (a few of the more popular picks are justice, victory in battle, and warning small children of the dangers of taking illegal drugs) so long as it can feasibly be upheld and influence the design of your costume. Be warned: A Virtue must never have a human face. A Luchador must never take off or put on their mask in public view, as doing so would bring shame and dishonor upon their name. Believe me, word will spread, even if you don't think it will. We're operating on the Elder Scrolls logic of "if a single person sees you do it, everybody in town immediately knows that you did it," so don't get careless with where you change. Samurai |-style="font-size:92%; line-height:135%;" !width=111px|Ability !Effect !width=25px| |-style="font-size:92%; line-height:135%;" |Duelist's Will |You can survive mortal damage if you have more than 1 HP. |1 |-style="font-size:92%; line-height:135%;" |??? |??? |2 |} Got possessions that need protecting? Need a bodyguard to keep you safe in a warzone? Looking for a swordmaster to solve all your problems? I've got three words for you: Hire A Samuraiii~! The Samurai are swordmasters with precise and deadly fighting styles. They are traditionally self-taught, with only a few scrolls depicting vague images of stances and attacks to teach them, and the end result is that no two Samurai fights in the exact same way, and their evolution as fighters is constant. Though they are formidable opponents, they are also hermits, which is a polite way of saying that they're hobos. They have little in the way of personal belongings, save for the clothes on their backs, the swords at their hips, and maybe some empty bottles of rice wine. A Samurai is constantly seeking new jobs to pay for their next meal, and they are more likely to die from starvation than from their wounds. (Admittedly, the Samurai are half the reason that the Delivery Guys were established...) The life of the Samurai is a dirty and hungry one, but the art of war and the beauty of the blade's dance offers an immense sense of fulfillment and satisfaction for those who chase it. Street Urchin |-style="font-size:92%; line-height:135%;" !width=111px|Ability !Effect !width=25px| |-style="font-size:92%; line-height:135%;" |Pickpocket |Spend 1 AP to try to steal from a nearby person without being caught. |1 |-style="font-size:92%; line-height:135%;" |??? |??? |2 |} The Chancelands are a dangerous place. It's easy to take a wrong turn and wind up in a place you probably don't want to be in. Naturally, there are people living in these places who thrive off of the possessions of the people who get lost. They are a pack of lone wolves, working together out of a mutual dislike of teamwork. They are the shifty silhouettes lurking in alleyways, eyeing tourists hungrily. They are the Street Urchins. The Street Urchins, surprisingly enough, play a vital role in the society of Tapique. They are essentially the Keep Out signs of the city. Think about it - nobody actually pays attention to Keep Out signs. They just guarantee that there'll be nobody behind those signs to catch you disobeying them. But when there's a mob of grubby-looking teenagers leering at you on the other side, snapping their fingers threateningly while drawing switchblades from the folds of their undersized jackets... Well, needless to say, people get out pretty quickly. It's common for construction workers to keep a gaggle of Urchins on the payroll just to ensure that the only bodies being dumped in the cement are the bodies of people who themselves arrived to dump a body into the cement. They also have particular talents that make them handy as adventurers. They're fantastic thieves, formidable with even the bluntest of knives, and remarkably lucky. The Street Urchins are called Urchins, rather than wolves or pigeons or something predictable like that, because they're prickly and they stick around. Nobody ever wants to touch an Urchin because it always ends with them bleeding. Also, Urchins like to eat algae, and their natural predator is the noble sea otter. Category:Forum Games